Inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package using a bonding layer as a permanent layer and a method of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor packages may be completed by performing packing processes on semiconductor chips formed by performing various semiconductor processes on wafers. A semiconductor package in which one or more semiconductor chips are stacked by using a through silicon via (TSV) may be implemented, for example. There is a need for a technology for manufacturing semiconductor packages, which prevents physical defects or deterioration in electrical characteristics of the semiconductor packages, which may occur in a process of stacking semiconductor chips, and which maintains the reliability of the semiconductor packages.